Who to chose
by 11021
Summary: Eleven year old Poppy is burdened with the horrendous task of watching her sister and her best friend go into the arena together. This is the Games from her view.
1. Chapter 1

'Happy Hunger Games!' Poppy heard her soaking and bedraggled sister call sarcastically as she stomped through the front door. A knot appeared in Poppy's stomach, and grew tighter and tighter as the fear that she had shut up in a corner of her mind, engulfed her thoughts. She was only eleven years old, she knew there was no danger of her being sentenced to almost certain death, but she knew there was for so many other young boys and girls. She could almost feel the terror seeping through the streets of District Twelve, from every tiny house, where parents were fearing they may never see their precious children again, where young boys and girls were fearing their days were already numbered, where younger or older siblings were fearing their brothers and sisters may never return home, and where friends were fearing the seat next to them in class may never be filled again. Poppy launched herself at her sister, knocking the bag of buns out of her hands.

'NEVER SAY THOSE WORDS.' She shouted. Then her voice broke, and she fell to her knees.

'Never.' She said slightly hysterically. 'Never say those words again.'

Her sister, never having been the best quick-thinker, replied jokingly 'I might never get the chance to!'

Poppy raised her head; her long eyelashes wet with tears, and gave her older sister a look that made her feel very uncomfortable.

'I'm only joking sweetie, you know I don't think like that!' she said sweetly, but tentatively.

She knelt down beside Poppy and wrapped her arms around her. Poppy laid her head on her sister's shoulder, and held her. At that moment the rest of the family bundled through the front door, Poppy's cousin tripping over her. Her mother saw them all sprawled on the floor and clapped her hands together brusquely.

'Lots to be done, lots to be done! Up you get you three, no point lounging around in front of the door, no one can get in!'

Poppy looked at her mother, an expression of intense concentration on her face as she started organising the ingredients to go into her annual Hunger Games Celebration cupcakes that each family was given when the reaping day was over. Each family except two, who would then be given loaf of honey bread from the bakery, as a sign of respect and acknowledgment of the pain they would be going through from then onwards.

Poppy's family was one of the few rich families in District Twelve. So few were there, they could be counted on one hand, but that didn't make them feel exclusive. Poppy and her siblings were all bright and happy children, and even the sourest in school who considered them spoilt could not help thinking it was better than them being snobby. The family tried to be as generous as possible, without making the other residents of Twelve feel like charity cases. Poppy's mother spent weeks preparing these thousands of cupcakes so that everyone could have one, free of charge. They kept their cake shop prices as low as was necessary, so that they were affordable to anyone who had any money to spare.

Deep in her mother's eyes, Poppy saw the sadness and anxiety showing through. Every year she put on a brave face and managed to busy herself with organising things, but she knew this was just a way to distract her from the horror that one of her 5 children could be chosen to kill, or be killed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2. Hope you don't mind it's so short, the best bit's coming up!**

* * *

All five of the girls were sent upstairs to get changed into their dresses for the reaping. Next door the boys were crashing about trying to find their one smart shirt. Poppy, the youngest girl in the family and the only one not old enough to be included in the occasion, went upstairs to help. Her older sister looked outstanding in a navy blue and white, knee length dress with a puffy skirt to it. Her brown hair fell in ringlets down to her ribs. Her ivory skin clear and with her deep red lips outlined, she clearly outshone her cousins. They all wore the same dresses in pink, green and yellow. Poppy and her sister inherited the beauty genes, but nobody liked to say. Poppy tied a ribbon in her hair, which he sister then re-did to make it look 'professional'. When they all traipsed back downstairs again, everything was ready and it was time to leave.

The entrance to the square was swarming with people of all ages: crying little siblings, crying young boys and girls awaiting their fate, and crying parents and grandparents. Poppy, her mother, her aunt and her youngest cousin Jude were ushered to a different section of the square, to watch the events from the crowd. Poppy just had time to hug her sister and whisper good luck before being tugged away. She found herself in the front row of the on-lookers, only metres away from the children, placed in their different age groups, two of which would be called out to take their place in the 72nd Hunger Games. She had lost sight of her family members. All were different ages, except her twin cousins who were both 14 and refused to leave each other's side. When scanning the audience for her sister, Poppy was surprised to find herself looking into her best friend's eyes. He was on the edge of the 12 year olds, closest to the audience. Poppy wanted to smack herself. Of course Brin was involved in the Reaping. He was a year older than her, but he was kept back a year at school because of his dyslexia. She saw the dread in his eyes and all she wanted to do was fling her arms around him, and protect him. He had special needs, Brin. Poppy took him under her wing when he was the shy new boy who did not quite fit in. As she got to know him, she watched him develop into this lovely, caring boy, with, surprisingly, an incredible brain. He was an extremely smart boy, but nobody could see it. He could be very quick-witted, and was a fabulous inventor. He and Poppy had become best friends very quickly, and now she was horrified that she had forgotten this was his first year in the Reaping. He hadn't mentioned it, and so she hadn't had the opportunity to wish him luck. Now, looking into his deep grey, Seam eyes, she said with her own deep brown eyes; _Good Luck._


	3. Chapter 3

**_An important bit, thank you to anyone who has read it. I would love reviews!_**

* * *

Brin gazed at her, and Poppy wasn't sure if he had understood. They could always tell what the other was thinking, but Brin seemed in a world of his own. Just then Effie Trinket trotted on stage, sporting a lilac coloured wig, and lips to match. Behind her, Haymitch Abernathy sloped over to his seat and dropped down into it. Then he grinned at District Twelve's Mayor, Mayor Undersee, and started nudging him and pointing to Effie. He guffawed and creased up nearly falling off his chair. It was clear to the whole district – he was drunk, again.

Poppy felt a pang of guilt. She had always liked Haymitch. Not because he showed any interest in her at all, but because he had once stuck up for Brin when two boys cornered him in a street near the Hob when he was new to their class. Brin was only about 9 and the two boys were much older. They were insulting him and calling him names, when Haymitch arrived and told them to clear off with a few sharp-tongued words. Poppy arrived only a minute later, and Haymitch had pushed Brin towards her and said 'Take better care of him next time.' Then he stalked off.

Seeing him now, the laughing stock of Twelve, made her angry and upset. She knew Haymitch was a kind man at heart, but the Games had changed him, like they changed everyone. She wished he'd kick the drinking habit and show everyone who thought him a joke, who he really was. But she knew that wouldn't happen. So she kept her mouth shut about it.

_'Happy Hunger Games_!' Effie Trinket announced. Poppy's skin crawled. There was silence. Hatred towards the Capitol, the cause of all this terror, was emanating from everyone in the square, and all over Panem, in all of the other districts, where two boys and girls were being sent to the slaughter just like in Twelve. Effie was used to this now, and ignored the glares she got wherever she looked. Although Poppy found it hard to hate Effie. She was just a naïve Capitol citizen. She had been brought up thinking this was just for fun, for entertainment – she knew no different. Poppy felt sorry for her, being sent here every year, to Twelve, the laughing stock of the Capitol, and having to receive thousands of dirty looks and snide comments. But it didn't seem to affect Effie in any way. It was like she was immune to it all. Like she didn't even notice it. Probably for the best really.

She went through all of the speeches and phrases that had been repeated 72 times, and played the video that cropped up every year, with a huge smile on her face. Finally she got to the part this whole 'celebration' was about.

_'Ladies first!'_

There was not a sound in the square. All you could hear was heaving breathing and the thudding of terrified hearts, two of which's beats were numbered. Effie trotted over to a huge glass bowl filled with the name every girl between the ages of 12 and 18, and a huge amount of them were entered more than once. As she always did, Effie took her time, sifting through the paper slips, feeling one, then dropping it and choosing another. Eventually, she drew one out, folded perfectly. The silence was deafening. You could hear a pin drop. The slip was unfolded, and Effie absorbed the name of the poor child she would be spending the next week with, and then watch be murdered. She took a deep breath.

_'Hana Meares'_


	4. Chapter 4

**The end of the Reaping so now we can move on. Please review!**

* * *

My sister made her way up to the platform, through the crowds, slowly but surely; completely calm. Of course she was. Nothing could break that mask, I knew from experience. To everyone, she looked relaxed and non-phased by the probable death-sentence she was just given. I was far from it. My brain was pounding against my skull, my heart against my ribs. I wanted to scream. But my lips we glued shut. Horror was plastered on my mother's face. Her eyes were completely still. She looked lifeless – all colour drained from her face. I assumed I looked the same. I started shaking, and my knees gave way, but my aunt caught me. Her eyes bore into mine; she was telling me to stay strong. For my mother. For her. For Hana.

Effie tottered over to my sister.

_'Hello my love, congratulations!'_

There were hissing sounds and murmurings running round the square. Effie ignored them.

_'Now for the Gentlemen.'_

Back she trotted, to the other glass bowl, and fingered the slips which decided the male tribute. For once she did not pause, or take her time. Probably because she heard the scuffle going on at the back of the square. By the looks of it, my Uncle had caused a bit of a situation, and was now being escorted away from The Reaping by some Peacekeepers. Effie plunged her hand in and drew out the first slip.

_'Brin Lochalsh'_

No one moved. I looked at Brin, who was staring blankly at a bird sitting on the Justice Building roof. He didn't seem to have noticed. The boys surrounding him had no idea who he was, because he wasn't in their year. There was an eerie silence, as confusion crossed over everybody's faces. I waited. Effie called out his name again, and still nothing clicked in Brin's eyes. I knew I should do something; call to him maybe. But for those few uncertain seconds, I could feel the whole of District Twelve thinking the same. They were happy, that for once the Capitols plans had not gone completely smoothly. And by the look on Effie's face, she dismayed. Eventually, I let go of my mother's hand and slipped under the rope keeping us separate. Usually peacekeepers would have been on me in a second, but they were all looking a bit disorientated, they were not used to plans not going perfectly. I gently sidled towards my friend, and tapped his shoulder. It took a few seconds for it to register, and then he gazed at me with his huge eyes.

_'It's you, Brin._' I said, a lump appearing in my throat. _'It's you. They want you.'_

Confusion then crossed his face too. I gave him a quick hug.

_'You have to go up now my lovely. There's nothing I can do, but Hana will look after you.'_

I looked up at my sister at this point, who was staring at me, along with the rest of the District. For the first time, her mask broke. I could see the pain and fear; raw emotion, showing on her perfect face. I smiled. I have no idea how I found the strength at a time like this, but I did. Her lips, quivered, and then she smiled back. I slowly placed my arm around Brin's waist, and led him up to the stage. Effie was clearly horrified by the situation. Everyone could tell by Brin's blank eyes, and me escorting him, that he had something missing. But still, the show must go on. Effie took his hand when we reached the stage, and tried to nudge me away, but my grip on Brin stayed firm. I walked him to Hana, where I let go. Her hand then replaced mine. I patted his shoulder, and then returned to my place in the crowd.

Effie looked like she wanted to cry, because everyone was waiting for her to do something, and she clearly had no idea what to say. So, loudly and clearly, as she always had, she said:

_'Ladies and Gentlemen, District Twelve's tributes for the 72nd Hunger Games.'_

And presently marched them into the Justice Building.

* * *

**I don't want anybody to think that I am rude writing about Brin as 'having something missing'. I am not an experienced writer so I do not know how to put it in a maybe more Politically Correct way. I apologize, I hope you know what I mean. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I flung the door open.

_'Hana!_' I squealed. She rose from the window seat and wrapped her arms around me.

_'I don't expect you to choose me. I know Brin is your best friend._' She whispered in my ear. We only had a minute alone together before the rest of the family would enter. So I said what I needed to.

_'Hana I will never choose. I can't. I won't. But you're my sister and my best friend too. I want more than anything for you to come out alive. But I want the same for Brin. Promise me one thing. The lead up to The Games - take care of him, guide him. Make sure he doesn't zone out in the training sessions. I want him to have as good a chance as anybody. Lastly, don't do anything stupid. Don't let your heart get the better of you; after all, The Games destroy hearts. There is no way you can succeed if you follow it. Do not sacrifice yourself for anyone. Give yourself the best chance.'_

_'Aren't you the master of pep talks now, missy.'_ Hana said teasingly, but with tears filling up her eyes.

_'I love you_' I whispered into her chest.

_'I love you too. I know how hard this must be for you.'_ she replied.

_'Stop thinking about me. This is about you now. You've cared for me your whole life, and i can never thank you enough. Do what you have to do, as I will tell Brin, but for my sake, don't turn into a monster murdering machine - or a Career.'_

The rest of the family tumbled into the room, and this was my cue to leave. She swept me into her safe, loving arms one more time, and then let me go.

The peacekeepers led me down the corridor, lushly decorated with hanging plants and paintings, to an identical room to Hana's. Unlike Hana's though, this one was quiet. When I entered, Brin's parents were there. His father was teary, but was staying strong, more for his wife than his son, for she was on the verge of silent hysteria. I knew Mr and Mrs Lochalsh. Worrisome people they were, very worrisome. But after all they had to care for Brin. Brin himself was fiddling with his district token - his favourite pebble from his enormous collection. When Mr and Mrs Lochalsh spotted me they rose, and in turn hugged Brin, who for once sensed the urgency of the occasion, and returned it. They passed by me, and Mrs Lochalsh squeezed my shoulder. I tentatively stepped forwards.

_'Brin?_' his gaze lifted from his token and settled on me._ 'Hello sweetie.'_

He frowned._ 'Except this is goodbye, isn't it?'_

_'Well yes, I suppose, but not forever.'_ I admitted.

_'Yes, we'll meet in Heaven.'_ he sighed.

_'No Brin.'_ I said firmly._ 'You have the skill and the brain to win this.'_

_'As does your sister.'_ he retorted.

A lump rose to my throat. _'Yes. She does. Now I can't tell if you two will ally or not, but if the Careers are taken down early. You stand a great chance.'_

_'As does your sister.'_ he repeated.

_'Brin why are you being so determined that you won't make it?'_

_'BECAUSE THERE ARE 24 OF US POPPY.'_ he shouted. _'24. I HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING.'_

I was taken aback. This was the first time I had ever heard Brin raise his voice. I was wary of the time. I place my hand on his shoulder and made him sit down again.

_'Listen. I told Hana exactly the same. Do what you have to do. Kill if needs be, because if thats what it takes to get you back safely to me and your family; that is what you will do.'_ He raised his eyebrows but I carried on._ 'You may look like a weakling to the others - you're only twelve, but you're smart Brin. Don't forget that. No matter what you do in the arena, I will not hate you. The only thing I cannot forgive is if you torture a child. Kill them quick if you must. You have a loving heart as well, but don't let that get the better of you. Always remember, only one can win.'_

He nodded, and I think he understood. I am impressed; he never pays attention for that long. Who knows, maybe The Games will help him in a way. But only if he has the opportunity to see the difference. Only if he is Victor.

I give him one last hug, give his pebble a kiss, and hurry out of the room as a peackeeper comes to collect me.

That's it. That was the last time i would ever see my sister or my best friend, or both, ever again in real life. That was when it finally hit me.


End file.
